


Undercover

by Myliltrinket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myliltrinket/pseuds/Myliltrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Vex must pose as a married couple in order to find out what lead to Kima going missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vox Machina may have been well known in some places, but not all. In fact, that was exactly why Allura came to them for help. Kima had once again gone in search of something and had been missing for a while. There were rumors spreading about Wildmount and when Kima had gone to check things out, she went missing. Allura presented any information she had and Vex could see Percy tense at the mention of Wildmount. That had been where the Briarwoods were from, she remembered. There were probably still followers there, most likely undead ones too. The conditions were odd though, the secluded society where Kima went was very wary of visitors. Allura had acquired an invitation to a gala being held by one of the prominent families of the town. Unfortunately, she herself was too well known to sneak in as someone else. So she had asked Vox Machina. “It's an invitation for Lord and Lady Levoh of Emon. They are new to the fray and have yet to be publicly introduced. They have allowed me to send two in their place. I was hoping two of you could go, try to find Kima and any other information you can gather.” Of course they agreed, they liked Lady Kima and with the history they had with the Briarwoods, they couldn't resist. “I'll let you all decide which two to send, but please be cautious and quick. I'm worried and the gala is soon.”

Vox Machina sat at their dinning room table, discussing it over dinner. “Maybe Keyleth and I should go? We've posed as a married couple before.” Vax offered, and Vex made a disgusted face. “No offense, but maybe we send two people who can be convincing? I don't doubt you two could pull off being married, but Keyleth, do you think you'll be able to lie and convince everyone of who you are or why you're there?” Keyleth looked offended for a moment before she sighed, “You're right. You should go, Vex. You're better at that sort of thing.” Vex made a face and looked at Pike, “Or Pike. Do you think you could do it?” Pike actually laughed a bit, “Not as well as you.”

“Alright, so Vex goes as Lady Levoh, now who should be her husband?” Keyleth asked. “Well, if you insist-” Scanlan began, smuggly and Vex sighed. “Well, you are very deceitful, so it could work.” Keyleth prodded, but Grog spoke up. “What about Percy? He's you know..good at talking and shit. And he is an actual Lord, so he's got that pompous thing going for him.” Percy gave him a deadpanned look, “Thanks, Grog. But I could do it, yes.” Vax shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “So you and my sister go alone to a strange town and pose as a married couple? What could go wrong?” Vex shushed him, “Oh, be quiet, I think we would make an excellent team.” Keyleth nudged Percy, not so stealthily, and Percy wouldn't meet her eyes. She was smiling at him regardless, like she knew some secret. “Are we sure Vex and I are the best choice? Maybe Keyleth could pull it off, I could talk enough for the both of us.” Percy suggested, getting a scoff from Vex. “What, Percy? You don't think I could do it? Am I not enough of a Lady for your taste?” she asked, arching a brow. Percy stammered, “N-no, that's not what I meant. I'm just...Keyleth has more of a....royal appeal.” Vax sat back in his chair, holding back a laugh as he watched his sister grow red in the face from anger. “Percival De Rolo, you pompous ass. I can be just as much of a lady as Keyleth can.” Percy held up his hands in defeat, “Alright, alright. I'm sure you can.” though he didn't sound too convinced and Vex was livid. “Just go tell Allura we've figured out who is going. Keyleth, Pike, maybe you should come help me lady up to Percival's standards.” she said as she stood up, the other women of Vox Machina following behind her. “Way to go, Percy. And you think _I_ have trouble talking to the opposite sex.” she teased before catching up to the other girls.

Scanlan and Grog chuckled a bit, patting the young De Rolo on the back, “Have fun with that.” before exiting the room themselves. Vax was still sitting back in his chair, arms crossed, staring at Percy with a serious look on his face. “I don't think I need to remind you of the talk we had after the tomb, but it's just going to be the two of you so I should say something. You listen to her, understand? You have to be on the same page at all times. And if anything goes wrong, you get her out of there first. Do you understand?” Percy nodded, “I do.” Vax relaxed a bit and stood up, “And I know you two are supposed to be married and all, but if you lay one hand on her, I will cut it off.” and with that, Vax was gone. 

Allura filled them in on the details about what was known of Lord and Lady Levoh. It wasn't much and they could easily work with that. Vex was mostly ignoring Percy between planning. Percy even began to worry this would continue throughout the mission. They would be leaving in the morning and Vex spent the entire night avoiding him. Percy missed her attention, but spent his night preparing his things, taking his finest clothes. They would be staying for three days and two nights and he needed to look his finest. Vex had been doing the same thing. In fact, Keyleth and Pike were even helping her pick her items carefully. Vex even bought a new gown, making sure all of her gowns would be able to cover her Slayers Take brand, as well as being large enough to hide a blade in case of emergencies. She decided to spend the last night with her brother, drinking together before she set off. They always hated being apart for long extended periods of time, and this was no different. “Stubby, in case things go south I want you to take this.” he said, handing her one of the stones. “I have the other one, so if things go south, use this and we can gather the group and go back to get Percy.” Vex took the stone but shook her head, “I don't think things will get that bad, but if they do, the stone will be used.” She promised him, and there was an ease to him now. “Alright, bloody weird you and Percy. Don't know if I like it.” he added and Vex laughed. “It's not too weird, but you don't have to like it. Even if Percy doesn't believe me, we can pull this off. Just you wait and see.”

The next morning Percy and Vex got ready, dressing in traveling clothes that a Lord and Lady would wear. A carriage arrived at their resident and the two said their farewells to the rest of Vox Machina. Vex had decided against taking Trinket with her in the necklace, so she spent a moment reassuring him she'd be fine. The carriage was nice, much nicer than many of the ones they had seen before. It was odd traveling this way, they had been so used to portals and flying and riding horses or walking. Vex watched as the trees flew past them. Keeping her attention out of the window. The trip was going to take at least three days to get there and the more the silence dragged on, the more worried Percy became that she wouldn't speak the entire time. “Vex?” he questioned, she kept her head turned to look out the window but managed to respond, “Yes?” Percy fidgeted a little, not expecting her to answer but feeling better that she had. “I do think you are the best choice for this task. I didn't mean to insult you.” Vex turned her attention to Percy now, a slight smile on her face, “Really?” Percy nodded, then proceeded to speak, “I only mentioned Keyleth because she's softer than you are. Ladies are supposed to be demure and quiet. Very well mannered and graceful.” 

He could tell he was making it worse by the smile that was slipping off of her face, but he couldn't stop talking. “Not that you're not well mannered and graceful, you're just much more brash and tough.” Vex let out a sigh before calmly responding, “Percival, let's get one thing straight here, I am many things. First and foremost, I am a lady. I can be soft and demure when I choose to be. I am aware of how a lady acts and I don't doubt my abilities to perform those traits, so why do you?” Percy shook his head immediately, “I don't doubt it. I just thought it'd be more natural for Keyleth. But you're the better choice here.” Vex rolled her eyes before turning her attention out of the window, “Why do all the men I meet prefer Keyleth.” The statement was muttered, probably not meant for Percy to hear, but he had. “I don't prefer Keyleth.” he informed her which drew her attention back to him quickly. “Right, of course you don't.” she obviously didn't believe him one bit but she wasn't about to have this fight now. “Don't worry, Darling, I get it. Keyleth is beautiful and kind, and so much of a lady. I get it, we know this. I can't blame you. Besides, the two of you are very close, I mean she is going to be a headmistress and you're a Lord of your own town. No wonder you wanted her here. I can only imagine how difficult it must be to be away from her and stuck with me.” Percy was about to object when Vex cut the conversation off, “So we are stopping to rest tonight, should we purchase two rooms or one? I would usually suggest two, but considering we are traveling as the Levoh's I think one might be best. So I'll take the bed tonight and when we stop tomorrow, I'll take the floor. And so on.” Percy sighed, “That sounds fair. Yes.” he agreed, and Vex turned her attention back to the window, watching the trees pass. Percy sat uncomfortably for a moment before he himself watched the trees pass in the opposite window. The rest of the ride was in silence, the only sound was the wheels turning and the horse hoofs hitting the road. The carriage arrived at a small inn by nightfall and Vex broke the silence. “Alright then, I suppose it's time to act like the Levoh's.” she said, smoothing out her clothes and moving closer to Percy as the driver opened the door to let them out. Percy got out first, holding his hand out to help Vex down. She took his hand and gracefully stepped down to the ground, looping her arm through Percy's. She held her head high, with a proper stance and polite grin, letting Percy lead them inside. 

A human woman was standing behind a desk, she was short and rounded at the edges. She smiled happily at the new arrival as a man who Vex assumed was her husband, stood up from the desk beside her. “Welcome to Finbrook Inn, how can we help you two this evening?” Vex looked up to Percy as if to cue him to speak first. “We would like to purchase a room for the night. We are traveling a great distance and needed to stop for the night.” and Vex jumped in afterwards with a warm smile, “Your Inn is very charming, isn't it Darling?” she asked, peaking up at Percy. Percy fought the blush that was arising in his cheeks at the look she was giving him. Shit, she was convincing. “Very.” he replied warmly, and the inn keepers exchanged a smile of their own. “Thank you, Dear. Of course we'd be more than happy to find you a room. Just for the night?” the female inn keeper asked and Percy nodded. “Alright, we have two available. One is facing the stables, the other is a bit smaller and there are no windows.” her husband explained. Percy and Vex exchanged looks before they both spoke at the same time, “The one without windows will be just fine.” Percy then continued, “We'll take the other room as well, for our driver, if that's alright.” The inn keepers nodded with a smile as they got out the ledger, “And may we have your names?” Vex took the lead this time, “Oh, our apologies. Lord and Lady Levoh, but you can call us Evan and Alexia.” 

“I'm Martha and this is my husband David. If you need anything, feel free to let us know. We stay in the room over there.” Martha informed them, pointing to the room to the right. “For the night, it'll come to eight gold. Ten gold if you'd all like a meal.” David added after writing the names down. Percy reached into his side pouch to pull out ten gold and placing it on the desk, “I think a meal sounds ideal, don't you, Dear?” Vex nodded. David took the coins with a smile and began to find the keys, “Wonderful. I'll lead you to your room. Dinner will be ready shortly, a few other guests will be joining if that's alright. We have a dining room just through the doors there.” he said, pointing to the room to the left. “Sounds lovely.” Vex said as she followed David up the stairs with Percy. The driver, hauling in their bags and following after them.

The room was modest, a little on the smaller side, but it would be big enough for the two of them. Vex kept her arm in Percy's, staying close and loving, but as soon as David left them to unpack, she dropped the act and removed herself from his side. “You did quite well down there, Vex.” Percy said already missing the warmth of having her at his side. Vex shot him an unamused glare, “Don't sound so surprised.” He shook his head, “I'm not..I wasn't surprised, just impressed.” he explained, though she had shrugged it off and approached a mirror in the corner of the room. “If that impressed you, then your standards are low. Just wait until we really have to sell it.” she said, fixing her hair in the mirror. Percy chuckled, “Why does that frighten me a bit?” and Vex managed a smirk as she turned to face him finally. “Because it should.” It was the teasing he'd missed, and he managed to smile at it with ease. “Alright, just nothing that will cause your brother to kill me.” he returned with a teasing tone himself. She actually laughed this time, “If you insist.” 

Silence encased them once more as they prepared themselves for dinner, but Percy felt the need to address a previous topic. “You know, Keyleth and I are just friends. I see her as a sister of sorts.” Vex arched her brow and gave him a look of confusion, “Is that so?” Percy nodded, “Yes, you mentioned earlier about my affection for her, but it's purely platonic.” Vex thought this over for a moment before nodding, “Alright. Then why did you want her to join you with this instead?” Percy sighed at her question, “I didn't, I was just making sure everyone agreed on who was going. Keyleth has skills she could use with this mission, but like I said earlier, I think you're the best option for this.” Vex bit back a grin and nodded, “And you think I can be a proper lady?” He nodded. “And that I am demure and soft, and graceful?” Percy paused, shaking his head no. “I think you can be all of those things, but I think you're tough and brash.” He half expected another silent treatment, so he was surprised when she smiled. “See? That's all you had to say.” She was teasing again, and Percy just looked at her endearingly, “You're impossible to figure out.” She chuckled a little as she approached him, looping her arm in his. “Shall we head to dinner, Darling?” Percy took a deep breath and nodded, “I think we shall, my dear.”


	2. Dinner Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Vex have dinner with the other guests.

The other dinner guests were a pair of dwarves. They were elderly and happily married. Constantly smiling at one another lovingly. It was a nice sight to see in Vex's opinion. She had teased her brother for showing affection towards Keyleth, but that was only because it was her brother and Keyleth. It was just nice to see a couple so happy. Percy and Vex were sitting across from them, the two inn keepers at the ends of the table while their driver took his plate to his room. The food was simple and bland, but filling and both Percy and Vex were grateful for it. “So how long have you two been married?” The female dwarf, Dalia, asked. Percy looked at Vex for her to answer, “Nine months.” The male dwarf, Nico, chuckled, “Ah, newly weds. Those were the days. Dalia and I have been married thirty-two years. It only gets better each year.” Vex smiled, giving Percy's hand a gentle squeeze, “I'm sure.” which caused the gunslinger to blush slightly. “How did you two meet?” they continued to ask, and Vex gave Percy a look, his turn to talk. “We met in Emon three years ago, her father and I were supposed to meet to go over some business matters but he fell ill and sent Alexia here in his place. I took one look into those hazel eyes and the rest was history.” Vex blushed this time, ever so slightly. “How sweet, I hope your father is well now?” Vex nodded a reassuring yes and the table was put at ease. All smiles, “And what about you two? How did you both meet?” Vex asked the dwarves and they shared a knowing look.

Dalia explained the story in great detail of how the two met. Their parents being rivals with their blacksmith businesses. How they met at a festival not knowing of the others families. Their parents unhappy with the friendship that formed, and less happy when the two began to date. It was only when they married that their parents relented, though begrudgingly. Things settled when Dalia and Nico took over their families businesses, combining the names and growing the businesses into one. They had finally retired, leaving their own children in charge as they traveled. Vex listened intently, enjoying the story. “Next time we're in Kraghammer, we'll have to stop by for any of our smithing businesses.” Nico lit up, “Please do, we're rather proud of it. Our children are doing very well with it.” he bragged and Dalia spoke up next. “Are you two planning to have any children of your own? You two make a very handsome couple, I can only imagine you must want children.” Vex nearly choked on her ale, but covered it with a cough. Percy had to bite back a laugh as he patted her back soothingly, “We haven't really entertained the idea just yet.” he eased as Vex regained her composure. “Still trying to revel in the newness of our marriage, you know.” Dalia nodded, “Well don't wait too long, nothing pulls two people together more than a child.” Vex forced a smile, thinking how untrue that statement was with her own family. The dinner ended but they remained at the table, chatting for a while until David and Martha excused themselves for bed. Percy and Vex doing the same shortly after.

Their room was inviting to their tired bones as Vex plopped down onto the bed as soon as the door was shut behind them. “So..that went well, I think.” Percy began, untying his ascot and putting it away as he readied himself for bed. “I think so too. We make a very handsome couple.” she repeated with a light chuckle. “But do Lord and Lady Levoh want children? Did Allura tell us that? In case anyone else asks, though I guess it doesn't really matter. As long as Alexia isn't actually pregnant, that would be a bit harder to pull off.” she joked. Percy chuckled a little, “I don't recall her telling us, so I think we're safe on that front. Now cover your eyes while I change.” Vex rolled her eyes, “Really Percy?” she asked, and he just gave her a look and she covered her eyes with her hands. “So modest.” she teased. “You know, you really impressed me down there. I didn't think you knew my eyes were hazel.” she mused, and Percy thanked the stars that she couldn't see him blush. “I thought it might be important to know facts like that. To help sell the charade and what not.” Of course that wasn't the case, but it was a good enough excuse to get her off his trail. “Good thinking. Your eyes are blue, right? Well, blueish gray.” Percy finished changing and smiled, “Correct. You can uncover your eyes now.” he alerted, and she did with a proud smile. She stood up, walking to her trunk to unpack her own change of clothes. She didn't bother to ask Percy to cover his eyes, she honestly didn't care. But as she began to undress, Percy turned his back to her, not daring to look. 

“Oh, Percival, always such the gentleman.” he heard her tease, “Do you ever wonder if you'll have to explain how you met someone? Like tonight, do you think you'll ever be in that situation as yourself?” she asked. Percy thought about it for a moment before shrugging, “I'm sure I will eventually, if you know, I don't die first.” Vex nodded as she finished changing, tapping him on the shoulder so he knew it was all clear. “True. So you do want a wife and family some day, huh?” she asked as Percy turned around to face her with a shrug. “I mean, yes? It was always my duty to marry well and spread the De Rolo name, even more so now since it's just me and Cassandra.” Vex nodded, “Makes sense. You go off, marry some important Lady, have a bunch of little De Rolo's and stay in Whitestone.”

Percy sighed at the thought, “I suppose so. But what about you? You ever considered settling down?” Vex shrugged as she moved to sit down on the bed, unbraiding her hair and combing it out with her fingers. “Never really thought about it to be honest. I don't exactly plan for the future, and I'm not one to settle anywhere for long periods of time. But I don't think I'd be off put by the idea. So maybe one day.” Percy grabbed one of the pillows and blanket and began to make a makeshift bed on the floor, “And what about children? Ever consider having some of them?” Vex rolled her eyes and grabbed the pillow and blanket back from him and put it back on the bed. “Never thought about that either.” Percy looked confused at her as she remade the bed. “Well, with how you are with children I think you'd make a pretty good mother.” 

The comment caught her off guard and she just looked at him in disbelief. He blinked a couple of times before speaking up again, “What? Did I say something wrong again?” Vex smiled a little and shook her head, “No, that was actually one of the nicest things you could have said.” He relaxed, happy to have not upset her again. He grabbed the pillow and blanket again and Vex stopped him, “Oh, stop it, Percy. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. There is plenty of room on the bed.” she explained and he had to cautiously make sure he wasn't blushing or looking panicked. Vex crawled into bed and patted the space next to her. “We should leave early, get a head start on our traveling.” Percy agreed, getting into bed as well on the opposite side. Making sure there was plenty of room between them, to the point of him almost rolling off the edge of the bed. “Sounds like a good plan. Should we eat before we go or just have a quick break for lunch?” Vex thought about it for a moment before shrugging, “We'll see how hungry we are in the morning, I suppose.” She leaned over to blow out the candle on the nightstand beside her, and got more comfortable in the bed. Percy did the same, laying completely still and rigid. Vex fell asleep first, and Percy almost laughed as she clung to her pillow. He had seen her sleep like this with Trinket and her brother, she always seemed to clutch whatever was closest and hold on for dear life. Percy was at the brink of sleep when he felt her arms latch onto him. He jumped at the sudden movement and it took him a while to relax again. He moved to set himself free of her grip but she wasn't budging, and he had to admit, he wasn't disappointed about it. He finally relaxed again and fell asleep, a slight smile to his face.


	3. Lord and Lady Paston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Percy arrive in Wildmount and are surprised at what they find.

Percy was the first to wake up, to a pile of hair in his face. Taking in the situation, he noticed how Vex had shifted throughout the night. She had clung to his side, a mess of limbs as she rested her head on his chest, her hair splayed out across his face. She had expected his arm to be commandeered, but not this. This was not something he was used to, but he could learn to. Just as this thought popped into his mind, Vex stirred. Percy pretended to be asleep, unsure of what to say. 

Vex knew she clung to things when she slept, but she was not expecting to be this close to Percy. She also didn't know why she hadn't moved yet. She cleared her throat and detached herself from him with an embarrassed look. Vax could never know about this. Percy seemed to wake up as she moved and she gave him an apologetic look, “Sorry.” she said moving to get out of bed. “Don't worry about it, no one can help what they do in their sleep.” he shrugged and Vex let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

“Very true.” Vex agreed, moving to her trunk to change into new traveling clothes. Percy turned his back to her again, focusing on changing as well since they were facing away from one another. “So breakfast or do we keep moving?” he asked, breaking the small somewhat awkward silence that had settled around them. “Oh, um, I'm okay with moving out, unless you want to stay and eat.” she voiced, finishing with her clothes and working on her boots now. “I think hitting the road sounds good. We can stop if we get hungry, or maybe even take some food to go if we need to.” Percy finished dressing, shoes and all, and turned cautiously to see Vex was just finishing up. “I'll go wake the driver and let him know what the plan is, if you can go tell David and Martha we'll be heading out.” Vex nodded as she pulled her hair back into it's signature braid.

The driver was not to happy about being woken up but with the gold he was promised, he quickly got ready after Percy filled him in. Martha and David were in the process of getting breakfast ready when Vex appeared to tell them they were leaving. “Oh, but you two haven't even had breakfast.” Martha argued and Vex kindly smiled, “We would stay for a bit longer but we do have a long trip ahead of us and we wish to get there as soon as possible. But your inn is absolutely splendid. Evan and I will most definitely tell all of our friends to stop here if they travel nearby.” David looked happy with that deal and Martha began to stuff some rolls into a bag with a few sausages as well. “At least take some food with you so you have something to eat on the road.” Vex took the bag happily just as Percy appeared behind her, placing a hand on the small of her back, which surprised her, but she played off easily. “Look, Dear. Martha and David were kind enough to give us some food for the road.” She said happily peering up at her pretend husband. “How very kind of you. If we travel back through here again, we will most certainly stop in for another stay.” he said to the inn keepers, “The carriage is ready, Darling.” he told Vex who nodded. Martha outstretched her arms to give them both a quick hug, “Safe travels. You two were such a delight to have stay with us. Come back anytime you need.” Vex couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared on her face, “Of course. And please tell Nico and Dalia that it was a pleasure to meet them.” Martha agreed and Percy lead Vex to the carriage which had their trunks packed and horses ready. He held the door with one hand and helped Vex up into the seat with the other. Then they were off, setting out for a long trip. They shared the food with their driver as well, so hopefully they wouldn't have to stop for lunch. The trip was mostly filled with chatting, but after a long silence the mood was brought down by a worried Vex, “You think Martha and David are far enough away from Wildmount to be safe?” Percy thought about the location and nodded, trying his hardest to reassure her and himself that they would be safe. “I think so. Regardless, we're going there to make sure any threat can be eliminated. I just hope Kima is alright.” Vex nodded, “Knowing Kima, I'm sure she's giving them hell.” Percy smiled a little as they both remembered how spirited their friend was. 

The driver informed them that they may be able to make it to Wildmount if they traveled a bit at night. They were both concerned by the thought of what may come out at night, so they agreed to stop at another inn. This one was less jovial and warm. In fact, Vex half expected their room to be a dungeon. The inn keeper was an older woman who seemed to have seen her fair share of trauma. She was wearing an eyepatch and had a few missing fingers. She was nice enough, but she was more brash and more attuned to getting paid than making anyone feel welcome. Vex and Percy went straight to their room, as did the driver. Their room was larger than the last but the bed was hard and there was only one torch on the wall. They fell asleep right away, hoping to get to Wildmount early the next day. There was something that didn't sit well with Vex about this place so she didn't talk much, and when she did, she called Percy, Evan or Darling. Percy caught on quickly and they kept up the act the entire stay, just in case the walls had ears. After all of the shit they had been through, it payed to be paranoid. 

Their stay was as short as they could make it, and the driver was actually keen on getting out as soon as they could. They had already paid for the night and barely even waved goodbye as they left. The rest of the trip was more at ease, though anxiety set in the closer they got to their destination. “Percival.” Vex spoke up, and Percy turned to give her his full attention, “Yes, Dear? I mean Yes, Vex?” She chuckled a bit before becoming more serious. “Vax gave me one of the gate stones, so if things get bad one of us can get help.” Percy looked a little surprised, but it faded quickly. Of course Vax would have given Vex the stone. “That was very clever of Vax. But how would the rest of the group get to Wildmount quickly?” Vex shrugged, “I'm sure Keyleth will think of something.” Percy nodded, “Sure, but I'm sure we can pull this off without trouble.” Vex smiled slightly and gave him a nod, “Of course we can.”

A few minutes later, the carriage came to a halt and the driver came to open the door, “Lord and Lady Levoh, we have arrived.” Percy and Vex nodded and got out of the carriage, Percy first, Vex behind him with his assistance. Once their feet were on the ground they looked up at the castle. It was small, smaller than Whitestone, but it looked like it could hold a gala and that's all that mattered. The smaller the place, hopefully the easier it would be to find Kima. A few guards were at the front door, waiting for them to be announced. The driver stepped up, “Lady and Lord Levoh of Emon.” One of the guards nodded before entering the castle to announce their arrival. Vex was holding onto Percy's arm as she observed each guard, mentally taking count. Percy was examining the architecture, trying to figure out how large it was and when it was built. It appeared older than his home in Whitestone. The guard returned and Percy and Vex gave her their full attention. “Lord and Lady Paston are waiting in the dining room, we'll lead you to them.” Vex and Percy nodded and followed four guards, the other six remaining outside. The interior was set up similar to Whitestone, though some of the furnishings were more lush. It appeared more gothic than Whitestone, but there was a slight cozy feel to it. They didn't get the best look at the few rooms they walked through as they reached the dining room. The double doors were pushed open and one of the guards stepped up, “I present, Lady and Lord Levoh.” Percy and Vex stepped in to see a small family at the table. A husband and wife, with three children. The man was tall, about as tall as Percy. He had dark hair that was graying at the sides. He was clean shaven and looked as if he had worked hard labor in the past. He was too well dressed to still be working hard labor now. His eyes were blue, standing in contrast to his dark skin. His wife was standing beside him, she was shorter, maybe Vex's height but a little shorter. She had blonde hair that was put up in a tight updo. She, unlike her husband, looked as if she'd never even so much as broken a nail in her life. Her eyes were a piercing blue and her skin a pale white. They were both smiling politely as the guard introduced them, “Lord and Lady Paston.” Vex did a small curtsy as Percy bowed slightly, “A pleasure.” He spoke, and the Paston's mimicked the movement as well. “The pleasure is all ours, we were surprised to find out you had agreed to come. No one seems to know much about the two of you, so it's so nice to have you here.” Lady Paston spoke, “May I introduce our children.” she began, gesturing to the children across the table. 

“Our eldest, Peter.” she pointed, the boy took a bow. He couldn't be older than twelve, but he seemed well behaved. He took on his father's traits, his skin a mix of his parents, but his eyes bright and hair dark. Vex and Percy nodded as Lady Paston continued, “Our second oldest, Trinity.” the young girl curtsied, she was maybe eight. She had the same skin tone as her brother, but her hair was a lighter brown and her eyes darker. “And our youngest, Laurence.” the youngest went to curtsy before remembering her was supposed to bow, and quickly did so. He was maybe six and took after his mother, with softer features and lighter hair, though his skin tone was the same as his siblings. Vex smiled warmly, “What a pleasure to meet you all, so well mannered.” The three children smiled at one another proudly before Lord Paston spoke and they all quickly went back to their polite stances. “Please do call me Devon, my beautiful wife here is Lynette.” Lynette gave a nod and Percy spoke up. “Of course, please call me Evan, and my lovely wife is Alexia.” Vex nodded as well, “From what little we've seen, you have a very impressive estate here.” she complimented. Lynette smiled brighter, “Why thank you, Alexia. We'll have to give the two of you a proper tour when you've settled in. We have set up a room for you on the second floor. Some of our other guests arrived last night, but most will be arriving tonight. I hope your trip was fair?” Vex nodded with a brighter smile as well, “It was. We stopped at the most charming Inn, and the weather was beautiful. But I must admit, it does feel nice to stretch my legs.” she said light heartedly, and Lynette chuckled lightly, “I can imagine. I'm so glad you two made it so quickly. After you get settled in, please come find me, we can chat.” Vex smiled brightly, “That sounds lovely.” The guards escorted them to their room soon after. The room was large, a room right out of Vex's dreams. A large window that looked out over a stretch of woods. Vex turned to Percy in awe, “This place is gorgeous. And they seem so kind.” Percy looked concerned, and off in thought. “They really do, that's what interests me.” Vex nodded, walking over to take his hands, trying to pull him out of his thoughts. Her voice low, in case anyone was listening, “I'll talk to Lynette, try to find out anything I can. You do the same with Devon.” Percy nodded, “Alright, but be careful, and you have your earring if you need me. I don't like the idea of separating.” Vex smiled, “Don't worry Darling, it wont be for long.”

They changed out of their traveling clothes, and into more presentable ones. Vex pulling her hair up in an updo which took a little time. They were dressed in a casual look and gown that Vex was already twirling in. “Keyleth was right, this is fun.” she said, twirling again, causing Percy to smile despite himself. Finding her childlike wonder of wearing gowns to be quite endearing. “You look lovely. Shall we?” And Vex nodded, taking his arm and moving through the castle with a guard guiding them to find the Pastons, who were sitting in the parlor. Lynette was already up and quickly crossing the room with ease to take Vex's arm. “What a lovely dress, wherever did you get it?” Percy let her go, the women walking off thanks to Lynette leading them. “Oh, a fine dress maker back in Emon. She does all my gowns.” Percy heard Vex talk about her gown as they drifted away from them. Devon gestured to the chair across from the one he was sitting in currently, “Have a seat, Evan. It'll be nice to be able to talk to someone about anything but dresses.” he joked and Percy found himself chuckling lightly at it. “I do love my wife, but it's nice to have other people around again.” Devon nodded, “I understand. And I am very glad you have come, Lynette and I have never visited Emon, but we've heard wonderful things. I'm curious about the place and setting up trade there. Wildmount has been around for quite a while, but trade and export have been on the decline for the last few years. Which is why we've invited some prominent families from towns around Exandria. To hopefully set up some connections for Wildmount. And of course, what kind of family would we be if we didn't invite some people from Wildmount, I think the people are more excited about this gala than Lynette, and that's impressive.” Percy listened intently, nodding as he spoke. “Of course, Alexia and I would be happy to help. We're new to society, but the council of Emon and I have been in constant communication. In fact before this, I was trying to set up a new trade route with Kraghammer.” Devon actually looked hopeful, “Then we invited the right people, it seems.” Percy smiled in return, “And who else have you invited here, my I ask?” Devon thought for a moment, “We have Lord and Lady Bristan from Vasselheim. Lord Mawlor from Kraghammer, Lord and Lady Orthorn from Westruun, all of which should be arriving tonight. Lady De Rolo from Whitestone has already made the travel.” Percy's did his best to hide the surprise in his voice, “Lady De Rolo? I thought the De Rolo family had passed?” he asked. Devon shrugged, “I did as well, I thought the Briarwoods were the only elite there. I will admit, I was much happier to find out the Briarwoods had passed. Lynette and I were unfortunate to have known them when they lived here in Wildmount. Terrible people, left me uneasy. So when word arrived that the young De Rolo had survived, we were thrilled. She seems like such a lovely lady.” Percy nodded, “I look forward to meeting her. Is she the only De Rolo to survive then?” Devon shook his head and actually seemed delighted, “No, apparently one of her brother's survived as well. We would have invited him, but it seems he is quite the adventurer, and we didn't want to pull him away from his businesses. Also, we had no idea of how to reach him. I hope to meet him one day.” Percy couldn't help but smile at how excited Devon seemed about the fate of Whitestone. “I'm sure you'll get the chance one day.” They continued to discuss who would be attending the gala the next evening. But what really peaked Percy's interest was when Lady Kima was brought up. Apparently she had been invited, but had yet to show up.

Vex was still walking with Lynette, arm in arm as they strolled through the castle. “So who should I expect to meet at this gala of yours?” Vex asked, and Lynette was thrilled to discuss this. It seemed she was a bit of a gossip, much to Vex's delight. Gossipers usually gave her the information she needed. “Lord Mawlor who is a bit handsy from what I've gathered, so stick close to Evan when he's around. Lady Bristan is very proper I hear, one of the types that looks down their nose at other, real uppity type. Her husband however, is very friendly. Get a few drinks in him and he'll talk your ear off. I don't know much about Lord and Lady Orthorn from Westruun, but I'm sure we'll find out when they arrive tonight. Oh, and Lady De Rolo arrived last night, from Whitestone. She seems absolutely lovely, I think you two might get along.” Vex was surprised by the name drop, and also concerned at the idea that Cassandra could blow their cover. She played it off however, “I can't wait to meet her, then.” Lynette was smiling from ear to ear, “She's resting right now, she arrived rather late last night. I'll make the introductions when she wakes.” Vex nodded, “De Rolo? I thought they had all passed away?” Lynette looked excited to speak, leaning in close to gossip. “It seems two of the De Rolo children survived. I heard Lord and Lady Briarwood, terrible people, kept them both imprisoned and took over Whitestone. Nasty people, I never liked them, not one bit. But the town revolted and took them down, releasing the De Rolo siblings to rule once again. Such an amazing story, word even traveled here.” Vex pretended like this was the first she had heard of it, fighting a smile at how Lynette despised the Briarwoods. “Is Lord De Rolo here as well, then?” she asked, and Lynette shook her head. “No, apparently he travels the world with a band of adventurers, how exciting is that? We wanted to invite him, but we were unsure of where to send the invitation, and Cassandra has promised to pass on our regards to him. Though I do hope to meet him some day, he sounds exciting.” Vex let her smile brighten at that, “That he does.”

Lynette left Vex at her room, excusing herself to help her daughter pick out a gown. Devon excused himself to deal with some last minute preparations, leaving Percy to head back to his room where he found Vex who was eager to see him. “So, don't judge me, but I really like the Pastons.” Percy chuckled, “I do as well. But I have news.” Vex clapped her hands, “Me first. Cassandra is here.” she whispered and Percy chuckled, “That's what I was going to tell you. Also the fact that Devon told me Kima never arrived here. He seems to have no idea what happened. We should talk to some of the locals tomorrow night. But for now, we should probably find Cassandra, fill her in so she doesn't blow our cover.” Vex nodded, “I agree, apparently she's in her room, which I think Lynette said was at the end of the hall as we passed it. “ Percy nodded, “Then, shall we?” Vex took his arm and the two set off to find Lady De Rolo.


	4. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord and Lady Levoh meet Lady De Rolo.

With Vex's arm looped through his, Percy became a little nervous. He knew it was an act and he knew Cassandra would find out it was an act as well. He just didn't know how she'd react at the first sight of them. Vex was just amused by the new hesitation in his steps as they reached what Lynette had labeled Lady De Rolo's room. She took his hesitation as an invitation to be the one to knock on the door. Percy cleared his throat as they waited and for a moment Vex thought she might have the wrong room, but the door finally swung open to reveal the young De Rolo. 

Cassandra looked up and her eyes widened in surprise, “Uh..what are..” she began to question but Percy cut her off quickly. “Lady De Rolo, I apologize for interrupting your rest, my wife Alexia, here, just had to meet you.” Vex smiled brightly as she waved a little, “Lynette has told me such wonderful things about you, I couldn't wait. I'm Alexia, as my lovely husband has already mentioned. Alexia Levoh. And this tall drink of water is Evan Levoh. We're from Emon, so not too far from Whitestone I believe.” Vex went on, Percy playing it off easily, but Cassandra was just looking at the two of them in shock. After a moment, she snapped out of it, “Oh! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Levoh.” she said. “Oh, please do call us Evan and Alexia, Lady De Rolo.” Cassandra almost laughed, but like her brother, she was good at playing things off. “Of course, and please, call me Cassandra.” They both nodded and Percy leaned in a bit, his voice so low even Vex had trouble hearing it. “We're here to check on things and find Lady Kima, who's been missing for some time.” he explained, and Cassandra nodded her understanding. Once Percy had returned to his perfect posture, Vex spoke up again, “Our door is just three down from yours, so feel free to stop by to say hello anytime while we're here.” 

Cassandra had a glint in her eye now, one that Vex knew very well. She herself got the same look when she was about to tease her brother or anyone else in Vox Machina. “I will be sure to do that. You two make a lovely couple.” Vex tried to stop the blush from forming, an succeeded more than Percy, who's face turned beet red, causing Vex to stifle a chuckle. “So we've been told.” Vex added and Percy let out a low sigh. “Have you two been together for long?” And Percy put on the act once more, “We have, we met about three years ago.” this only amused Cassandra more and Vex realized that she had actually met Percy around the same time. Percy seemed to come to the same conclusion as his cheeks turned pink once more. “But, we've only been married for the last nine months.” Vex explained, putting Percy a little at ease. Cassandra nodded and lowered her voice to a whisper, “Don't worry, I wont ruin your cover.” Percy seemed to relax more and Vex managed a genuine smile, “Thank you, but for now, we should probably unpack and get ready for other guests to arrive.” Percy voiced, “We'll see you later I hope.” Cassandra shrugged, “Kind of the point of us all being invited is to get to meet each other, so I think so.” Vex chuckled, “Well, then we'll see you later, Lady De Rolo.” Cassandra bowed her head and Vex lead Percy back to the room to unpack. 

Once they were alone again Vex held an amused smile as they put away their items and clothes. “I got a pretty good tour of the castle, but there are still a few places I didn't get to see. Maybe after dinner we can sneak around, or while everyone is asleep?” Vex suggested. “That's a good plan. And if we don't find anything here, maybe we can go into town and speak to some locals? Or we ask the locals that arrive tomorrow for the gala. Someone has to have seen Kima somewhere.” Vex agreed to Percy's plan. The two finished putting everything away and getting ready to meet the rest of the guests, Vex filling Percy in on the little tips Lynette had given her earlier.


	5. Trap Doors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time with the guests.

The other dinner guests were a varied bunch. Percy and Vex were sat between Cassandra and Lord Mawlor, or James as he'd requested to be called. Lynette was true to her words, James was a bit handsy as Vex found out while sitting next to him. She had been polite the first few times his hand rested on her knee, but after the third encounter she was swift with a inconspicuous move of the hand. Percy hadn't noticed, but that was only due to the conversation he was pulled into by Lord and Lady Orthorn, who had arrived just in time for dinner. They were discussing their travels from Westruun and the trouble they had narrowly avoided. A small traveling pack of orcs had decided to head in the same direction of the Orthorn's but had luckily not given them any trouble. Vex and Percy both decided that they quite likes the Orthorn's and of course they already liked the Paston's, which was not what they were expecting at all. They had expected to run into false niceties and paranoid rich people. 

They all talked a bit business, Vex let Percy speak on her behalf as she kept her eye out for the others. Lady Bristan kept interrupting her husband and undermining everything he was saying, which is why Vex wasn't surprised by the amount of wine he was drinking. Lady Bristan was a piece of work, that was for sure, but Vex was playing nicely. “I do quite love your necklace, Lady Bristan.” she complimented which caused the sharp woman to scoff, “Of course you do, it's beautiful. Anyone with any taste could tell that.” Vex bit back a glare and some choice words as Percy squeezed her hand as a slight warning. “Of course.”

Lady Bristan was a very slim woman, most of her looked almost hallow. Not so severely that she looked malnourished, but still very thin. Her nose took up most of her face in a beak like form, her lips were thin but her eyes were quite wide. All of her features were sharp. Her hair was dark and her skin was a deep copper color, she was human it seemed. Her husband on the other hand was a dwarf, he was rounder and softer than his wife. Red hair and a full red beard that was braided and fell almost to the floor. He was a jovial type, minus his wife's nagging. They were both dressed in the finest, though Vex seemed to notice he wasn't as comfortable in the tailored clothes as his wife was. She assumed his wife picked his clothes out for him. 

Vex tried not to talk to Lady Bristan as much, not trusting herself not to come across the table. Cassandra and Percy were weighing in on a topic Vex had missed, but they seemed to agree, which was fun to see. Vex took a moment to admire the De Rolo's in their well worded constructs of a topic about some kind of trade route. When dinner was over, the Paston's lead them into the parlor to continue their talks. Vex stayed close to Percy as James approached them. Percy caught on to Jame's physical dealings. James was rather tall, an elf it appeared. He was lean but muscular. It was hard to tell how old he truly was due to his elvish nature, but there were silver hairs that were peppered through his almost black hair. Younger than Vex's father, but not in his youth. He was dressed in dark purple's and very fine robes. 

“Lady Levoh, I couldn't help but notice your ears. Half-elf I presume?” he asked, Vex politely nodded. “I am.” she assured him, her arm wrapped firmly through Percy's. James nodded and looked at Percy as if sizing him up, “And you're human?” Percy nodded, keeping his stern look, sizing up the elf as well. “I am.”

“My apologies, I was just so taken by your wife, she'd quite lovely. I wasn't expecting her husband to be human.” James spoke, Vex almost laughed at the look on Percy's face of shock. But she kept her laugh at bay and instead, defended her _'husband'_.

“Well, Evan is quite dashing, wouldn't you say? Just couldn't keep myself away from him after we met. Just look at that jaw line.” she defended, leaning against Percy who still looked a bit shocked. James frowned a bit, “I suppose. How long have you two been married?”

Vex smiled up at Percy, “Not nearly long enough.” she joked. “A little under a year, though we've been inseparable for three years.” James was growing more uncomfortable it seemed, he appeared to have hoped the two were unhappy. Vex refused to look like anything other than a loving wife and Lady. Percy smiled down at her warmly, just in time for Cassandra to approach. “Aren't they just sweet, James? Such a perfect couple, wouldn't you say?” Vex kept her eyes locked with Percy, enjoying the stuttered agreement from James who then excused himself. Finally she let out a little giggle as she turned to see Cassandra who was looking rather amused herself. Percy's eyes lingered on Vex for a moment longer, quite thankful she was his partner on this. “You two are quite the talk of the party.” Cassandra chimed in, “The mysterious Levoh's of Emon. I think most were expecting hermits.” 

“Then maybe we should become scarce, to please them? I think maybe a bit of exploring is necessary.” Vex offered in a whisper to the two. Percy nodded, “Of course, Cassandra, if anyone asks, we've gone to bed.” Cassandra agreed and Percy and Vex bid adieu to the Paston's before heading off as if to go to bed. As soon as they were away from the others they both went into explorer mode. “When I was given a tour earlier, Lynette skipped a hall, so maybe start there?” Percy agreed and they headed that way. 

Most of the castle was lit up by sconces, but the further back they went the dimmer the light became. They followed the hallway Vex had mentioned, it lead on for a while before they hit stairs which lead down. They silently made their way down only to find another hallway. This was a smaller one, and the light had dimmed even more. Vex could see alright, but Percy was beginning to have trouble with seeing, which was why he held onto Vex as she lead them. This hallway looked unused, which was strange to them. There weren't many doors, though they did look into every one of them. Most of them were empty studies or small closets. The hallway finally came to an end after a few turns and Vex examined the dead end wall. There were cobwebs everywhere and the entire place was covered in a thick layer of dust. They were careful not to leave behind any tracks and so far it seemed to be working. 

“Do you see anything?” Percy asked as Vex examined their surrounding. Vex moved the rug back to find a trap door and smiled, “If you call a trap door something, then yes.” Percy knelt down beside her as she checked the door for traps. “All clear.” she informed before pulling it open. There were stairs leading down, but Vex could only see a few stairs down before it was all darkness. No sconces were lit from there on. “Maybe we return to our room and when everyone is asleep, we come back with a torch?” Percy offered. Vex agreed, closing the door and putting the rug back in place. She brushed off the dust from her gown before she lead them back to the main hall.


	6. Secret Passageway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Percy follow that path.

Night fell and consumed Lord and Lady Paston's home. Though they were surrounded by jovial guests who at some point in the night had become so loud, Lady Paston feared they would wake those who were trying to sleep in the castle, things grew silent. Percy and Vex had rejoined the group for a while, laughing and chatting with most of the other guests. Finally everyone found their way back to their designated rooms, as sleep became more of a necessity. Percy and Vex returned to their room briefly to change into more comfortable clothing. Vex sighing in frustration as she tried to undo the bodice of her dress.

“Um, Percy, Dear?” she called out as Percy shrugged off his jacket. He turned with an expectant look, not understanding what she could need.

“Would you mind terribly, untying this damn corset?” she asked, still trying to fumble with the knot at the back, but coming up short with untying it. 

“Oh, of course.” he stuttered just slightly as he walked up to assist. Vex turned her back to him so he'd have a better look at the knot. Percy's lithe fingers tugging at it gently, him pushing back the thought of how Vax would have his head for this. It was innocent enough, he tried to remind himself. But he knew when it came to the Rogue's sister, this would not appear quite as innocent as it was to him. After a few moments, the knot came undone and Percy moved back quickly. “There you are.”

“Thank you, Dear.” she said as if it were nothing, shrugging the obnoxious dress off as Percy quickly turned around to avoid the sight. Vex caught the quick motion and chuckled, “Are you going to do that every time I change?”

Percy worked at the buttons of his shirt and nervously cleared his throat before returning to his cool appearance. “It's proper to look away from a Lady when she undresses.” Percy reminded and Vex chuckled again. “Even if they're married?” He could hear the teasing smile in her tone and smiled a bit himself. “There are certain exceptions.” he assured her and she slipped on a looser fitting gown quickly. “I would hope so. Is it improper for a Lady to see a Lord undress? Or is it just the men who have to look away?”

Percy kept his eyes on the wall , not daring to face her until she told him she was dressed. “I would assume it'd be improper for a woman...” he stopped his sentence short as he felt her hand on his shoulder. His body tensing up as he heard her chuckle again, the sound quiet but prominent. “Well, if I remember you correctly, I'm not exactly proper.” she teased. 

He slowly turned his eyes skyward, just in case she wasn't fully dressed. “I never said that.” he reprimanded and Vex rolled her eyes. “No, not those words exactly.” she agreed, reaching up to guide his gaze back down to hers. His eyes met hers, and she was smirking wildly. “I'm only teasing, Percival, and I'm dressed.” she assured him, seeing his attempt to keep his eyes only on hers. “Now hurry up and change, my curiosity is getting the better of me.” she said, moving to the bed to put on more comfortable shoes. Ones without heels that wouldn't echo throughout the halls. 

Percy quickly changed into more comfortable clothing, Vex politely turned to give him some privacy. She asked if they should invite Cassandra to join them, but Percy thought it'd be more suspicious if they were all found together. So after that quick conversation, Vex grabbed a torch and hid it in her sleeve as they exited their room.

The sconces were dimly lit as everyone appeared to be asleep at this hour. Well, mostly everyone. As they passed Lord and Lady Bristan's room, they could hear arguing. Silently rooting for Lord Bristan to win the argument, they kept on their way towards the trap door. The halls were empty but as they got closer to the trap door it became harder and harder to see. Vex lead them, she took Percy's hand to lead him in his blindness in the dark. She didn't want to light the torch until they were inside the tunnel the trap door lead to. It was eerily quiet as they walked, not one guard roamed the halls. No one to avoid or hear from. It was odd, but they supposed the guards would be outside of the walls. 

Finally reaching the trap door, Vex pulled it back and slowly and cautiously lead them down the stairs. As soon as she deemed it safe, she lit the torch, allowing Percy to finally see his surroundings. There wasn't much around them, Vex noted after closing the trap door behind them. She could see a few feet ahead of them, but the tunnel continued on for a while. No tracks, she noted as she looked closely at the ground. It was stone all around them, the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. She looked to Percy and he gestured to keep going, so they did. Vex was sure to look out for traps or tracks, anything that may help or hurt them. However, the tunnel just seemed untouched, the only thing besides the stone was a slew of cobwebs here and there. It seemed like no one had used this passageway in years. Percy began to wonder if the Paston's even knew it was here. 

After an hour or so of walking, the passageway finally ended at a door like the one they had entered in. A steep incline leading up to it, but the door itself was locked. Vex cracked her knuckles after handing Percy the torch and pulled out a lock picking kit. She wasn't as skilled as her brother with this, but she was proud of how quickly she managed to unlock the door. Surprisingly it opened inwards towards them. A stream of moonlight flooding into the tunnel. Percy put the torch out, leaving it by the door before following Vex out into the area. 

Vex cautiously looked around at where they now stood. It seemed it lead into town, as they now came into an empty alleyway. Following the alleyway they noted the town square. There were streetlights still lit, and the place was actually pretty nice. Not as extravagant as some town squares, but for a town doing a bit poorly, it looked nice. There were a few drunkards stumbling out of taverns, trying to find their way back home, and a couple of guards strolling through the town, keeping an eye out for trouble. 

Percy offered Vex his arm and she took it, the two waltzing out as if taking a late night stroll. If they were going to find out anything about Kima, they would have to socialize. So Percy lead them to a guard, both presenting friendly smiles to hopefully not appear hostile. The guards regarded them with disinterest until Vex spoke up. 

“Excuse me, gentlemen.” she spoke, obtaining their attention. The one on the right was young, couldn't be more than sixteen. It appeared he was still learning from the man to his left, an older gentleman, who looked like he'd seen a number of battles. There was a scar across his face, large and eye catching. It started at his left eyebrow and ended just below the right corner of his mouth. He looked bored, and kept his frown as Vex spoke. “I hate to bother you, I was just hoping maybe you've seen a friend of ours.” The younger guard looked more interested, “Oh? What does your friend look like?” he asked.

“Halfling, has a scar on her face, quite spirited.” Vex described. The guards regarded each other in thought before the older one spoke up. “Can't say I've seen her tonight, but she sounds familiar. When did you last see her?” he asked. This time Percy spoke up, “It's been a couple of days. She does this sometimes, goes off on a bender and comes back days even weeks later. We were just hoping we could get her home sooner this time.” The older guard shrugged, “Sorry, can't help you. Maybe you should just wait for her to return. If it happens often, I'm sure she'll be fine.” Vex would have been happy to leave it there if she hadn't caught the nervous glance the younger guard shot up to his superior. 

“Of course. Well, thank you for your time. I just worry, you know? She's a dear friend and has been trying to fight those demons and get her life back on track.” Vex prodded, and before the older guard could stop him, the younger guard spoke up. “She was very spirited, but she seemed like she could handle herself much better than the others.” 

Vex pulled a shock looked, though every part of her wanted to smirk smugly at gaining the information. “What do you mean? You've seen her? What others?” The older guard shoved his younger partner who looked sheepishly at the ground. “Youngin' here doesn't know what he's talking about. Thinks people have been going missing around town. It's not true.” he said, but Vex could read people. What she was reading now was pure lies. “Well why would you think people are going missing?” Percy asked, catching onto the lie as well. The younger guard looked up at his partner in a pleading way and the older guard sighed, knowing he couldn't stop him.

“Because your friend and six other people have gone missing in the last month. Almost once a week, sometimes twice. It's why we're out here. We're supposed to be protecting the town, everyone seems to disappear at night.” 

The older guard huffed, “That's enough Lance, you're just scaring these fine people.”

Vex smiled, “Oh, don't worry, I feel perfectly safe.”

Lance looked worried, “Well, if I were you miss, I'd stick closely to him. It seems all six people have been women who travel alone.” The older guard hushed him once more, this time angrier, “Lance, shut up. There is nothing to worry about, please be on your way. It's late, you shouldn't be out this late.” Vex bowed her head a bit as Percy lead them away, “Of course. Thank you again for your time. If you see our friend at all, tell her we were looking for her.” Percy requested. The guards nodded and Vex and Percy went on their way, heading back to the passageway. 

“Six women have gone missing? I'm thinking maybe I should travel alone.” Vex offered, though she felt Percy's hold on her arm tighten, “We don't need bait, Vex.” Vex rolled her eyes, “Well, with the leads we've gotten so far, it may be the only option we have. Besides, I'd feel better getting to the bottom of this before the other guests leave. You know, Cassandra could be a very prominent target.” Percy wanted to argue, though he knew it was pointless, Vex had a start to a good plan. “Fine, but we should tell Cassandra as well.” Vex nodded in agreement. “Of course, we'll come up with a full plan together.” 

The two made their way to the secret passageway and walked back to the castle in silence, both deep in thought. Percy trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't involve Vex or Cassandra to be put into danger. Vex only thinking of how she could become the perfect target. They'd plan fully with Cassandra later, but now they needed to get some rest.


	7. Plan Before Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra, Vex, and Percy come up with a plan.

“You can't be serious.”

“Quiet, brother, of course we're serious.” Cassandra argued to Percival's disdain while Vex quietly chuckled to herself at the interaction. 

“Could just once, you and your brother not run into clear danger?” he argued despite being outnumbered. Vex rolled her eyes, “Are you that worried about me, Dear?” her voice as teasing as the smirk she wore. Now it was Percy's time to roll his eyes, “No, but your brother would kill me if he found out I allowed this plan to go through.” Vex simply shrugged, “Well, he's not here and this is the best lead we have to follow. Cassandra will cover for us after dinner, and you'll be there in case anything goes wrong.”

Cassandra fidgeted before offering an alternative, “Or you both could watch as I walk around freely. I am a target myself, but I am also quite skilled at defending myself. We could sneak out while everyone else is asleep, I walk around town after a few innocent drinks at the tavern. Boom, our culprit attacks and we figure out where the other women are.”   
As Vex thought it over, Percy was trying to come up with a reason for her plan to fail. “We don't even know who or what the culprit is, they could harm you.” But Cassandra waved it off, “I have endured worse, Percival. I can handle myself. Besides, the closer we get, the better our chances are at freeing these women.” 

“She has a point.” Vex agreed, patting Percy's hand, “And we'll be right there in case anything goes wrong. We follow where they take her and form a plan of action based on the situation.” Percy did not look happy, not one bit, but he relented. “Fine, but no alcohol at the tavern. I want you to remain focused.” Cassandra rolled her eyes in response, but there was still a hint of a smile that assured him she would follow that command. “Perfect, so everything is set. We go tonight.” They all agreed, but there was still an uneasiness to the plan.

Cassandra left their room, returning to her own, leaving Percy and Vex alone once more. It was barely dawn, so they would still have a little bit of rest. But knowing Percy, sleep wouldn't come easily. Vex could sense the tension he exuded since the plan came into action, but she wasn't quite sure if he wanted to discuss it. “Percival, darling?” she queued and he turned, tired eyes and all to face her. “I wont let anything bad happen to her.” Percy's eyes averted to the right, looking away from Vex's keen eyes. Vex wasn't having it though. She approached him, a hand outstretched to cup the side of his face. Willing him to look at her, she repeated herself, “I wont let anything happen to her. You will not lose your family, not on my watch.” 

Her voice was dripping with sincerity and an understanding he knew she'd have. She had watched her brother nearly die on more than one occasion. She wouldn't wish that hurt on anyone. His eyes locked with hers and he finally let out a sigh. “I know. We'll keep her safe. I just have a very bad feeling about all of this.” Vex nodded, letting her hand fall to his shoulder. “I know, but Cassandra is a fighter.” 

“So is Kima.” Percy shot back all too quickly. “If they could get Kima, something is wrong.” Vex thought over her answer, a small crease forming between her eyebrows, “But she was alone. Cassandra wont be. The attention will be on her, while we have the advantage of surprise. If one hand is laid upon your sister, I wont hesitate to unleash a series of arrows into whatever it is.” Her tone and words were both harsh but it relaxed Percy to see how protective she was. Glad his sister had others looking out for her. “Thank you. I'm sure your aim will be true.” Vex relaxed, smiling more now that Percy didn't seem so tense. “As will yours, Dear. As will yours. Now lets get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us. And breakfast with the other guests. What joy.” she added, rolling her eyes a bit as she moved to her wardrobe to change. 

“Proper etiquette!” Vex called out teasingly as she changed, but Percy had already shut his eyes. “Your privacy is yours, my dear.” he teased back. She had changed into a night dress and he hadn't bothered to change exactly. Instead, simply taking his outer layer of clothes off so he was in his long-johns. The two fell asleep quickly, just as the sun was starting to rise. It was easier now than it had been. Percy was now used to Vex latching onto him as she slept, in fact he felt more relaxed when she did. A small wonder if he'd ever be able to fall asleep again without her.


	8. Cass goes for a stroll.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They put their plan into action.

It was their last day as guests to Lord and Lady Paston. Their stay, so far, had been quite lovely. Their hosts were very kind, it even surprised how down to earth they really seemed to be. Vex could read people, and at first she assumed they were hiding something, but they seemed genuine. They weren't able to really gather much else from the other guests, but they mostly seemed caught up in their own selves. 

Vex was almost sad at the thought of saying goodbye to the Paston's, Lynette had become a fast friend. The woman reminded her of Pike a bit, only more gossipy. But they couldn't overstay their welcome, they'd leave in the morning. But for the rest of the day, they all could relish in the relaxation they were promised. They were all free to do as they pleased. Some stayed in the castle to read or sew or explore, but most left the castle to take in the town and all of it's shops. Vex and Cass were both swept away by Lynette to go shopping. Percy and Devon trudging along behind them, chatting away about political affairs. Lynette seemed to be an excellent shopper, and her husband was quickly carrying an arm full of items she had purchased. Vex even haggled some of the prices down for them all, which Lynette was thrilled with. 

The town was small and t night seemed desolate, but it was still pretty crowded during the day. Lynette and Devon headed back to their home while Percy, Vex, and Cass remained, saying they wanted to get a few drinks before returning. They said their farewells and entered the tavern. Vex's arm in Percy's as they walked into the cramped building. It was an old building, and it was clear that a rowdy bunch could be found here. Most of the furniture looked like it had been previously fixed, there were holes in the walls that were patched up with different typed of wood and stone. To say it was a bit worse for wear was an understatement. But Vex found it cozy. 

They received a lot of odd looks from the locals, who were working class people. They looked tired and overworked, and it was clear Percy, Vex, and Cass were the outsiders. Their attire looked like it was worth more than the whole tavern, but they supplied warm smiles with the locals who just returned to their own conversations.

The sun was setting by now, and most of the town was scurrying back home. The tavern was still pretty full of people, but it was all men. The barkeep kept the drinks coming and Vex had taken a few herself. Cass nursed one of her drinks, hoping to stay focused in case things got bad. Percy did the same. The three of them staying close together at a table. The barkeep looked almost worried at their group.

Mostly he kept a worried eye on Cass. She was sitting on one side of the table, alone, while Percy and Vex were snuggled up close on the other side. They didn't really have to keep up the act, but it was just becoming natural to act like a couple in public. Percy's arm was draped across her shoulders as Vex leaned into him. The three were talking, happily discussing anything that wouldn't seem suspicious.

“I suppose I should head back.” Cass said, standing up from her chair and dusting herself off. 

“Oh, we could join you if you'd like.” Vex offered. 

“No, no, Alexia. Do stay, enjoy your last night in town. I can manage a walk back to the castle all on my own. You two enjoy yourselves.” she said, throwing in a cheeky wink which made Vex chuckle while Percy cleared his throat to cover an embarrassed look. 

“We'll see you later then.” Percy waved. Cass nodded, waving a little goodbye before heading towards the door. The barkeep was quick to join Percy and Vex.   
“I hate to bother you, but I'd advise you walk with her. It's been a wee bit dangerous for women folk to wander alone around here.” he advised. Vex had kept her eyes on the door, still able to see Cass walking thanks to the door being left open.

“Is that so?” Percy asked. “I suppose we should join her then, I hope she hasn't gotten too far ahead.” He had kept his eyes scanning the room in case anyone followed Cass out, but no one had moved from their seats. He was sure half of them were passed out altogether.

Vex and Percy both got up and headed out to follow Cass, immediately stealthing as soon as she was in their sights. Vex was better at it, of course, but Percy was quietly following her lead. Vex took his hand, leading him down a dark street, so dark they were surprised Cass could see at all. Vex was barely able to make out the surroundings thanks to the bit of elven blood she possessed. Percy was blind to the street, relying on Vex to guide him the rest of the way. Just as Cass emerged back in the light, Vex stopped to watch, not wanting to reveal them. 

Cass was taking the normal road back to the castle, not the hidden tunnel they had found. The road was lined by trees, darkness consuming everything the moonlight didn't touch. Cass lit a torch and continued on her path. Vex pulled Percy into the treeline, staying well hidden as they followed. They stayed this way for a while, Vex guiding Percy through the trees, her fingers laced in his. Cass kept up a normal pace. They were getting closer and closer to the castle and Vex almost believed they wouldn't discover a thing when she noticed a form step out of the woods on the opposite side of the road. 

It was hooded and dark, Vex couldn't make out any features other than it's average height. The form appeared a few feet between them and Cass. It sulked up to her and Vex was ready to follow. Percy was using all of his might not to just jump out right then. Cass spun around when she heard a twig snap behind her, but before she could react, the form had pulled her in, pinning down her arms. The torch fell to the ground and the form began to pull her off to the woods where it had emerged from. 

Cass struggled, but it seemed the captor was stronger and muffled her cries with a hand as it drug her away. Little did it know that Percy and Vex were following a little ways behind.


	9. Who is that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Vex get a closer look at the baddies.

“Where did they go?” 

The voice was a whisper, but Vex still shushed him. They were close, but only she could see that. Dammit Percy, why do you have to be human? It wouldn't be the first time she's thought that. She didn't dislike humans, she didn't think them less than her in any way. She only had thoughts of how short human lives were, and how if they survived their adventures, she'd probably outlive him. It wasn't a though she enjoyed having. 

“Shh.” she breathed out softly as she pulled him along, hands still linked as she followed Cassandra's captor. They seemed to disappear at one time or another, but the tracks left behind left Vex a trail, and they caught back up quickly. 

After nearly half an hour, Vex stopped, Percy nearly ran into her in the process. A few lights were finally visible, but the pair were far enough back to be cloaked in shadows. The lights seemed to be coming from a home, a modest home from what it looked like at this distance. Nothing flashy, but large enough to house at least a family of five or six comfortably. The person, or at least person like entity, carried Cassandra inside the home, closing the door behind them. 

“We'll survey the surroundings, try to get a glimpse in a window.” Vex suggested, but Percy was already moving forward. She couldn't blame him, she'd already be at the door had it been Vax carried inside. 

“I'll go around the left, you take the right.” Percy whispered, his feet already moving in that direction. “Are you sure we should split up?” Vex replied, but was still splitting off from here to go to the right. “If anything happens, just say jenga.” he motioned towards the earring and Vex nodded. 

A look of worry crossed both of their faces briefly before they parted. They were close enough to the light now that Percy could see on his own, and after losing sight of him, Vex turned to the right. The closer she got to the home, the more she could hear a soft song playing.

Vex continued to move closer until her back was pressed to the wall of the house. Quietly she moved, keeping contact with the structure. A window was ahead, and from what she could tell, light was shining through so it should be uncovered. She moved to the edge, taking a deep breath before slowly peaking into the home. 

The home was well decorated, and actually very luxurious for the size. First and foremost, she noticed a fireplace, flames dancing in it as if to the music that was surrounding everything. It was more clear now, piano and strings. Vex almost felt like she was in a ballroom, waiting for her partner to take her hand and spin her onto the dance floor. Her mood suddenly more relaxed, though she still had control of herself. There was a plush couch taking up most of her view, and it appeared full of people. The back was facing her so all she could see were four heads peaking out over the top. The hairstyles lead her to believe they were all female, but she couldn't be sure. The only thing she could be sure of was the woman standing in the center of the room, speaking with someone. 

The woman was tall, a couple inches taller than Vex it seemed. Her hair fell to her lower back in a straight curtain of pale blond. Her robes were a deep navy, from this distance it seemed to shine a bit from the fire behind her. Her skin was as white as snow, in contract to the deep red of her lips. Her features were sharp and jagged, but there was something oddly warm and inviting about her. She was facing the front of the room and from this angle she couldn't see who the woman was talking with.

Whoever it was, she was praising them. Her lips curling back in a wide smile as she clapped her hands. All Vex could do was guess that it was whoever had taken Cassandra. Vex was moving to get a better look when the woman began to turn. Vex instinctively went to duck, but it was too late. The woman had caught her gaze for just a fraction of a second. Long enough to see her. 

Vex bolted towards the back of the house in hopes of getting around to Percy before anything could happen. However, as she made it to the back and began to run across the back towards where Percy would be she was caught off by a beast of a man coming out of the back door. He was the size of Grog but less human somehow. He was humanoid but his skin was a deep green, his under bite jutting out as he smiled at her. “Two pretty ladies in one night. Boss is going to love this.” he said.

She subtly touched her earring, pretending to brush her hair behind her ear. Trying to take a few steps back as she did so, to put as much space as she could between this half-orc and herself.

“Jenga.” she whispered as the man came barreling after her.


	10. Madam Landry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex meets the lady of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Blood and death are prominent in this chapter and chapters to come. So please read at your own risk. <3

For as quick and agile as Vex'ahlia is, she wasn't much of a match for the speed and brute force of the half-orc lunging towards her. She said the code word so Percy would meet her soon, right? Vex went to dodge but two giant arms wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her side. She kicked and let out a loud grunt, but his hold on her didn't loosen at all. He had lifted her off the ground and was hauling her into the house when she saw Percy racing around the corner. “Put her down!” he declared, firing off a shot from retort. The blast hitting the beast of a man in the shoulder. 

His hold on Vex loosened and she used the opportunity to fight against his hold with all of her strength. Albeit, not her finest trait, but it was enough to get him to drop her. She quickly retreated so she and Percy were on either side of him, but at a distance. Moving to pull her bow and just as quickly as she had done that, the woman from inside appeared in a blur in front of her. “Now dear, do put down your weapons. We're all friends here.” Vex was confused, but for some reason she believed this woman. Lowering her bow she even smiled. 

Another shot of retort rang out and it shook Vex from whatever that was and the bow was raised once more. The woman let out a sigh, “Get the boy, Gentry. I have this precious one.” she said, a smile curling at her lips. Vex was even more confused before her mind was cloudy once more. “You must be exhausted at this hour, Dear. Please, do come inside and rest.” Vex nodded, following the woman like a sheep towards the door. 

“No!” Percy called out, and Vex turned to him with a look of confusion. “I'm just going to rest, Darling. Nothing to worry about.” her confusion grew more as his face turned to panic. The half-orc had wrestled his gun away and was holding him back. All he could do was squirm and hope Vex snapped out of whatever this was. 

Vex gave him a smile, “I am a bit tired.” she voiced before turning back and entering the home. Percy was pulled in as well, at a distance. Vex expected him in the living quarters where the woman had lead her, but when she turned around he was no where to be seen. 

“Don't worry, Dear. He's safe, he's just going to rest in a different room. I didn't want him to startle the others. He was quite handsome, I'd hate to see our lovely girls here get distracted.”

“Of course. He can be quite distracting.” Vex voiced with a smile, turning to notice the other women in the room. Four of which were the ones she had noticed before on the couch. All were young and pretty. If she had to guess the youngest was sixteen, the rest ranging from there to Vex's age. What she hadn't noticed from her peak in the window, were the three other girls standing in the front of the room. One of which was Cassandra. The other two were closer to Vex's age and they were standing in a line as if to be shot, but all were smiling. 

“Would you be a dear and stand next to her?” the woman asked, ushering Vex towards Cassandra who was smiling at her. Vex smiled in return as she took her place in the line. The woman clapped her hands together proudly before clearing her voice. “Alright my dears. I should introduce myself. I am Madam Landry, and I have selected the few of you to help me. Of course, not all of you will make the cut, but I'll let you know more on that later.” she said with a sly smile before turning to face the couch full of women. “These are the four I have selected already. Margery, Luca, Pansy, and Donna. They've been with me for nearly a month, but they've grown bored so I thought they'd like another sister or two.” he explained, turning back to Vex' group and approaching. 

“Not everyone is cut out to join them, I am quite selective with my daughters you see.” she began to explain, moving the the opposite side of the line as Vex and approaching the woman very closely. She was inspecting her like one would a horse they were about to buy. “Don't worry though, if you don't make the cut you'll just be sent with the other women who didn't. You'll remain here with us of course, but you wont be treated as special.” The words made Vex feel like something wasn't right but for some reason she jut nodded with the same dumb smile as the rest of the women here.

Madam Landry frowned at the first girl after circling her. “For those of you that are selected, you will be treated with the finest luxuries money can buy.” 

At this, the half-orc named Gentry bumbled in, looking a little worse for wear. “Sorry Miss, he put up more of a fight than I had expected.” 

Madam Landry frowned and waved him off, “That's fine, as long as he's secure downstairs. It'll be dinner time soon.” Gentry nodded and the four sisters on the couch, which Vex assumes from this weren't all related, clapped their hands together in excitement. Madam Landry smiled once more as she circled the next girl in line, frowning once more with a sigh. “Honestly Gentry, I asked you to find ladies of exquisite beauty, not just pretty ones. 

“I tried miss, I did. But ever since we got miss Luca here, the people have been more suspicious. Not many women are out at night.” he tried to explain but she put her hand in the air to silence him. “No excuses.” she said sharply as she began to inspect Cassandra. Her frown turned into a smile, “Not this one, this one may pass.” she said as she circled the youngest De Rolo. “What is your name, Dear?” 

“Cassandra.” she replied with a smile Vex rarely saw light up her face. “Cassandra, you are lovely. There is something about you that I just can't put my finger on. Something proper. You stand like a real Lady.” she said and Cassandra chuckled. “That's because I am, Madam.” 

Madam Landry's smile lit up and she nearly let out a squeal of joy. “Well done Gentry, you actually found a good one. Please, Dear, do go sit in that arm chair there.” she instucted Cass, pointing her toward an armchair near the fireplace. There were three sitting there, one larger and more luxurious than the other in the center. Cassandra nodded and moved to the chair and sat down. 

“Now, for our last one. I caught you sneaking around, were you lost Dear?” she asked and Vex shook her head. “I was following my friend Cassandra actually.” Madam Landry arched a brow and began to inspect Vex thoroughly. “I'm glad you did, you are quite a beauty.” she complimented. “And what is your name, Dear?” 

“Vex'ahlia.” It had been the first time in days since she had used her real name, and she knew she shouldn't, but it came out anyway. 

“What a lovely name...and oh!” she said picking up Vex's left hand to examine the rings. “You're married?” the question wasn't as joyous as Vex had heard from the others. In fact it sounded like a worried question. Before she could answer the woman's smile returned, “Oh, to the boy we found you with, of course.” she explained to herself. 

“Yeah, he had a ring too.” Gentry piped in and Madam Landry let out a sigh of relief. “Any children, Vex'ahlia?” Vex shook her head and Landry's smile on grew. “Perfect. May I ask, are you a Lady like your friend over there?” she asked. “I am.” Vex replied with a nod. 

“Looks like another keeper.” she said happily. “Do take a seat over in that chair, will you?” Vex did as she was told and took her place on the other smaller armchair. Now watching as Madam Landry went back to the other two women. “I'm so sorry to say that you just aren't up to the standards we hold here.” she said, and genuinely sounded sympathetic about it.

Vex would have believed she was truly sorry, had she not continued to watch Gentry bring over a blade to the woman. Madam Landry moved the blade through her fingers like Vax did when he was bored. “Now you get to join the other girls.” she said before making a swift motion with the blade. Vex almost missed it, and at first she didn't even know what happened. Before she could question it, she watched as crimson began to pour from fresh slits on their throats. 

Gentry had moved behind them and was holding them up. The other four girls on the couch got up and moved towards the two dying forms. Madam Landry smiled sweetly, “Eat up my sweets.” she said. It took a moment before Vex truly understood, only when the fangs were out did she truly surmise that they were vampires. Seriously?! Her mind began to swim as her control slowly began to pour back into her. First the Briarwoods and now this? Who else in this town was a bloodsucker?! Vex wanted to bolt, but Cassandra was still smiling as if this were a normal occurrence, which hopefully after all those years with the Briarwoods, wasn't. So she did was she did best, she faked it, her smile stuck as she watched Madam Landry return and take a seat in between her and Cassandra. 

Gentry approached a few moments later with a goblet of blood and handed it over to Madam Landry. “Thank you, Gentry.” she said before taking a dainty sip and pulling the goblet down. “Now, my dears, there is a lot of preparation to be done in the next few days. I have two other lovely women who have yet to make the change as well. Well, one lovely woman, Martha. The other would be lovely if not for that terrible scar on her face. I kept Kima because she showed so much spirit. I can't turn away spirit.”

Kima, Vex thought, a thought of relief. Kima hadn't been killed then. Though Vex wanted to sock the woman next to her. Kima was lovely, scar and all, but now was not the time. “You'll be meeting them soon. But first, I only think it fair that we let our lovely Vex'ahlia say goodbye to her dear sweet husband.”

One of the women who had been feasting on the remains, Donna maybe, approached. “But Madam Landry, it'd be so nice to have a man around here. It would add such a lovely complexity to our little family. Besides, I'd hate to split up such a beautiful woman from her husband. Can't we simply turn him as well?”

Madam Landry looked like she was about to refuse when the other three women, turned and pouted. “Please, Madam Landry. It'd be so kind. Could you imagine a couple in out family to work together? It'd be like a fairy tale.” Madam Landry sighed, “Fine, alright. I can't say no to you girls. He stays, but if this messes things up he is the first to go.” The other girls nodded in agreement, bloody smile gracing their faces. For a split second, Vex actually felt warmth for them, they voted to keep Percy alive and for that she would thank them. Then again, he wouldn't exactly be alive if he were a vampire and her warmth for them quickly fizzled away.

“What is this husband's of yours name?” Madam Landry asked Vex. She weighed her options quickly, and decided his real name would be best. If she were under control again and called him the wrong name she didn't know what trouble that would cause. 

“Percival. My husband's name is Percival.” she said, her smile as bright as ever. Though facing such a terrible thing, the words did make her feel a bit warm. 

“Percival and Vex'ahlia, how lovely. Gentry, please go fetch the boy. Be kind, he will be part of the family soon. In fact, gather everyone, we'll have dessert.” she commanded, before bringing her goblet back up and taking a long swig. Vex kept her smile, though she wanted to hurl. At least with Percy, Kima, and Cassandra here, they could hopefully come up with a plan to get out of here. Hopefully with as many dead vampires as possible.


	11. Kima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally find Kima.

Gentry had lead them down a long flight of stairs, Cassandra and Vex following blindly. Vex had broken from the charm effect but she wondered if Cassandra was still under it. The stairs finally leveled out to a long stone hallway, lit dimly by sconces here and there. Madam Landry followed behind them in silence until now. “Here is where you will be resting.” she said, gesturing to a room to the right. 

The door was closed and apparently locked, noting Gentry pulling out some keys to open it. The room was dark but there was enough candlelight to make out details. It was a large room with plenty of beds, but it only appeared that two of them were in use. However, they were empty. Instead, the two occupants were standing in the center. Finally, there was Kima. It was odd to see her like this, without her armor or weapons. Vex had only seen her like this twice, once when they found her in the underdark, and the other when she woke her and Allura in means to help Vax. Oh, how she missed her brother. 

“Go get the other.” Landry requested of Gentry who left them. Madam Landry then turned back to the room, “Meet Cassandra and Vex'ahlia.” she said to the two women. Vex caught the glimpse in Kima's eye as the two saw each other. Vex discreetly gave a wink and thankfully Kima didn't react. “Cassandra, Vex'ahlia, meet Danielle and Kima.” Danielle waved weakly but Kima only scowled at Landry who sighed. “Now Kima, do remember your manners.” It was only then that Vex noticed the chains around her friends ankles. How long had they been chained up like this?

Before she could ask any questions she heard chains and rustling come from down the hallway. She turned to find Percy being dragged by chains towards them. He was fighting against Gentry but once he saw Vex and Cassandra he stopped, looking at them with a calm look. His natural facade that would fool anyone besides these two. Vex could see the panic and confusion and she met it with a smile. “Darling.” she said, voice full of affection as he finally reached them. 

Madam Landry cut in now, her voice stern as she directed her attention at Percy. “It seems my girls have a soft spot for married couples and you caught me on a good day. I'll leave Cassandra and Vex'ahlia to fill you in, but know that if you cause any trouble, I will not hesitate in changing my mind at keeping you.” Percy nodded briefly before Gentry shoved him into the room. Cassandra and Vex following them in. “Before I forget, please hand me any weapons you may have.”

Cassandra quickly unsheathed all four daggers she was carrying while Vex handed over her bow and quiver as well as one of the daggers. What she kept was a hidden dagger she kept in her boot. Gentry had apparently taken Percy's guns and sword. Madam Landry smiled and then shut them in, Vex sighed at hearing the lock. She listened closely until she heard them leave back up the stairs.

“Cassandra, please tell me you are still Cassandra?” Vex asked letting the facade fade as she turned to the young De Rolo. Cassandra rolled her eyes, “You think after all of those years with the Briarwoods that trick would work?” Percy and Vex both let out a sigh of relief. 

“Great work then, now can someone get this off?” Kima grumbled, pointing at the chain. Vex quickly pulled out her lock picking tools, they weren't the best as she had them hidden nicely in her other boot. She worked quickly and it was soon unlocked and Kima could move freely. “Thank you. Now what's the plan?” she asked, stretching out a bit. Vex looked at Percy, “Do you still have the stone or did Gentry take that as well?” Percy nodded, “I still have it. I told him it was my pet rock. He's rather daft, that one.” Vex smiled and held her hand out. “Kima, you're going to get reinforcements.” Kima shook her head, “Like hell I am, I want to smash that woman's face in.” 

“Do you have your weapons?” Cassandra asked and Kima looked irate. “They took them.” Danielle looked at them in confusion, “Do you think you could unlock mine as well?” she asked, pointing to the chain. Vex hesitated, but did so, why would she be chained up if she were still under the spell? 

“I still have a dagger.” Vex informed, Cassandra nodded and said she had the same. Percy sighed, “Unfortunately I don't, but maybe I can figure something out.” he began, already thinking of what he could put together from items in the room. Danielle smiled, “I have a dagger as well. Though it's not very sharp.”

“We still need someone to go back and inform the others. They'll be expecting us back soon, and if things go south, we will need backup. She mentioned preparing for the next few days, so hopefully that'll buy us some time.” Vex was looking at Kima now, “Please, Allura is worried sick about you anyway, she'll be happy to see you. Then you can get some firepower and come back. I'll save the last blow for you.” she promised. Kima thought it over and let out a sigh, “Fine, but how are you going to explain me disappearing?” 

“We just woke up and you were gone, how are we supposed to know?” Cassandra offered with a smirk. “I'll even unlock the door so it looks like you went out that way.”

Kima sighed once more, “Fine with me. I'll try to get back as quickly as possible. Just don't do anything stupid like dying or turning into vampires.”

“By the way Percy, they're vampires in case you didn't know. Five vampires and a half-orc who I don't think is one, but he's strong.” Cassandra filled him in.

“Oh, and this ring saved your life.” Vex said, pulling her hand up and flashing the wedding ring. Percy frowned, “Of course their vampires, why wouldn't they be? How lovely.” he said voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Vex handed over the stone to Kima, “We'll see you soon then.” Kima nodded as she took the stone before closing her eyes and popping out of the room. “Alright, now we plan.” Vex said, turning to face the group.


	12. Explaining

“I'll ask again. Where is she?” Her voice was calm but the glare she was delivering made even Vex uncomfortable.

“I don't know, ma'am. I just woke up and she was gone.” Danielle was nearly crying but she was holding up well. 

“Miss, the door was unlocked when I came down to get them.” Gentry seemed just as uncomfortable as Danielle. He even seemed a bit fearful of the woman. Landry turned on him, “And how did she get out of not only her chains but the locked door as well? No to mention escaping the house, you were supposed to be on watch.” Her rage had turned on the half-orc who was backing away. 

“I-I didn't see anything. I was keeping watch, I swear. I only excused myself twice to...relieve myself.”

Landry approached him now, and he looked as if he wanted to hide behind anything. “You don't think that would have been enough time for her to escape? Find her. Go into town and find her. Now!” she demanded. “But miss, it's daytime.” Landry's eyes narrowed, “That's why I'm sending you, you half wit. Go find her and bring her back.” He nodded and shuffled off.

“Now.” Landry continued, turning to the other girls and Percy calmly, scarily calm. “It's time for breakfast. Wash yourselves up and meet me upstairs, we have many things to discuss.” She leaned down and unlocked Danielle's chains, freeing her ankle of the metal. Vex thanked Pelor that they remembered to chain her back up before morning. “Danielle, I sense you have learned your lesson by now. Do not fight me and you will remain unchained.” Danielle nodded, “Yes ma'am.”

Landry left, closing the door behind her. Danielle let out a sigh of relief. “I don't know if I'm cut out for this.” Vex smiled, “You did wonderfully, darling. She believed you were under her spell.”

“Yes, but it took everything for me to fight that. She almost succeeded. I'm not strong enough to defend myself against her suggestions, but I'll try my best.”

“That's all we ask. It'll be over soon. We've just got to wait for the right moment.” Cassandra piped in, fixing her hair. “When they're at their weakest.”

“While Gentry is away.” Percy added, smoothing out his coat. 

“How often does Gentry leave to fetch other girls?” Vex asked, re-braiding her hair. 

“Every other night or so, depending on how many girls he finds. Lately it's been more frequent because it's been harder for him to find anyone.” Danielle was still shaking, but covering it up as best she could by fixing herself up.

“The townspeople have become more aware of the missing women. Not many are seen out at night because of it.” Percy explained. “So hopefully he'll be sent out to search. However, I do believe attacking during the day would be best, considering.”

“Like now? While he's out searching for Kima?” Danielle suggested, a mix of fear and hope in her voice.

“Not yet, we need to figure out a better plan of attack. That means observing the other girls and Madame Landry. If we're lucky, maybe the rest of Vox Machina could get here quickly with Kima and help us. If not, we'll need as much help as we can get. Meaning information on the other girls.”

“Cassandra is right, our chances of winning this fight would be better if we knew more about who we are fighting.” Vex finished with her braid and looped her arm through Percy's. “So let's get to breakfast, shall we?”


End file.
